


Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars.

by PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (also older then Orange tbh), Babybones, Blue is older then Stretch, Found Family, Multiple skeletons, Not a Harem, Orange is older then sky, Protective brothers, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reincarnation, Sky is a baby bones, Stretch and Orange take on the role of Twins, also two versions of swap papyrus, alternative universes, blue is an adult, reader is sans, they like to prank everyone and let them guess who is who, twin papyri, two versions of underswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: Waking up not remembering what happened, is already really disorienting. Waking up and finding yourself now a skeleton is even more disorientating... worse yet, you are now a child. You were 95% sure that you were an adult the last time you checked...What in the stars name is happening here?———///———You the reader, wake up to find yourself as a skeleton. With old and new memories mixing together, creating the perfect blend  that was you, you now have no choice but to continue forward as The Magnificent Sans.And yet, as you barely even start to settle into this new life, the universe decides that you didn’t have enough chaos and you end up being pulled across universes and meeting... well... more family.
Relationships: Muffet & Papyrus (Undertale), Muffet & Sans (Undertale), No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), platonic only
Comments: 58
Kudos: 325





	1. This is new...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Skeleton... you were now a freaking skeleton. You were not expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is MC becomes a canon character, with a twist. The twist in this story is that, Sans (swap) is 12 years old and still in stripes and papyrus is a fully grown adult, having graduated when sans was ‘born’.  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

Darkness. That’s the first thing that greets you.

But within the darkness was a voice, a gentle one, like honey and felt like home.

You focus on it, feeling like it was important, wanting to listen to every word this voice said.

” _ **dont worry bro, you’ll be alright. I’ll be here for you, promise.**_ ”

The voice continues to talk till another voice appeared. This one also felt like home.

you listen, before you once more drift off into the darkness.

* * *

The next time you ‘wake up’ you hear the first voice again.

You think he called you ‘brother’? Were you brother?

You were not sure. It _did_ feel right. 

Oh the voice was speaking again.

This time the voice was saying long things.

” **and fluffy bunny then decided that it was time to go on a picnic.** ”

You loved listening to that voice.

” **but where should he have it? oh, perhaps on mars? it’s close by and it’s red and-** “

” _ **honestly Papyrus, I don’t see why you read to them, they are only just a newly formed soul.**_ ”

” **I’m telling you pops, they can hear us, their light glows when I talk.** ”

” ** _hmm... perhaps, but it’s still not a proven theory. Anyways, you should be studying for your exam finals, I quite like the idea of you joining Dr River and I in this lab._** ”

”... **fine. I don’t see why it’s needed when i always pass with high grades.** ”

The voices seemed to fade away, becoming quieter and something within you begs them to not leave you as you drift back into the darkness.

* * *

You ‘awake’ to the comforting voices a few more times, always making sure to listen to what they were saying.

The warm voice, was papyrus, your brother. Older brother. Once again that word. You much preferred Sibling, but you will allow Brother.. there was nothing wrong with brother.

The other voice you learnt, was called ‘ ** _Pops_ ’**... or that’s what ‘ **Papyrus** ’ called him.

You think he ‘created’ you? Was that correct?

His voice was gentle, happy and very excited to welcome you into the world. 

They both promised to protect you and to read and play with you. you couldn’t wait to see this ‘world’.

* * *

Light. Bright light. Too bright. It hurt. You could hear something very loud and it was painful to hear.

A tight sensation before rocking, a shushing sound as they rock you and the the loud sound finally stops, yet you can’t resist the pull of the darkness.

Thankfully, when the light returns, it’s not as bright this time. 

Another thing, was that there was no longer darkness.

No, now there were shapes and things and so much to look at...

The warm voice speaks, grabbing your attention.

And For the first time, you finally get to see him, Papyrus, your Older Brother.

Your eyes focused on him and he smiles. “there we are, hey kiddo. im papyrus. I’m your older brother, i have a feeling that we will have lots of fun together, yeah? and also don’t you worry, i’m going to protect you, you won’t have to worry about anything.”

* * *

After that time flys.

You get to meet ‘pops’ who actually introduced himself as your ‘father’ but said that you could call him dad. 

It was also never boring around them. Daddy was goofy and always tried to make you smile... which wasn’t hard, especially once you started to laugh, you almost never stopped.

And it wasn’t just your Brother and Father that fawned over you, the assistant and Papyrus’ Best friend Undyne also loved to Play with you. Her favourite game being peek-a-boo. You enjoyed playing that with her and always rewarded her with laughter.

At first, Papyrus was only around in the afternoon and morning, having to finish his degree in what he called New Home college. Yet around the time you were 4 months old, papyrus ran in to tell you and Father that he had passed something called an exam and was all set to be Fathers assistant together with Undyne.

You rewarded him with a squeal and clapped your hands, causing him to pick you up and spin you around.

* * *

If you had to describe your life up till your second birthday, it would be the word ‘content’. Also happy.

You had a great family, a wonderful extended family- the dreemurrs enjoyed coming to say hello, Frisk was also a fun person even tho a little quiet. But yes, it was great... that was until 3 months after you turned two.

You were once again in your playpen inside the lab, of to the side. Father didn’t want to ask a babysitter to look after you and much preferred being able to see you at any moment of the day.

But half way through the day, a loud alarm went off causing him to rush out to the core, only being able to shout out one last instruction as Papyrus ran after him. “Undyne! Keep an eye on sans!”

Things get foggy after that. They only get clear again when a crying Papyrus returns and takes you back home...

_** You think you are forgetting something, but you are not sure... ** _

* * *

Time flys again after that.

You still don’t know what you had forgotten that day and you had never thought about it every again.

Years go by, you grow up into a very cheerful child. Your favourite colour is blue and you enjoy music. You also love to create puzzles and have people solve them. Riddles are also fun, but the constructions are the best.

You also gain a friend when you go to school, tho you only go once a week as you were homeschooled by Papyrus and Muffet. Her name is Alphys and she is the coolest person ever (tho second to his brother). It is also through her, that you find out that you want to become part of the royal guard. Papyrus is not thrilled when you tell him this.

So as soon as your magic came through, you are training when ever you can. Practically begging your brother (who was now a sentry for the royal guard) to supervise your training, as that was one of the main rules that he gave you before even allowing you to start.

And when you’re not at school or training, You would always be at his brothers Snowden’s station looking out for humans.

* * *

** [3rd pov; memory] **

_”WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES. HE CANT EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO CATCH EVEN ONE HUMAN IF HES NOT GOING TO RECALIBRATE ANY OF HIS PUZZLES” Sans huffs as makes his way to his brothers sentry station._

_”BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”_

_”sup bro.”_

_”DONT YOU SUP ME, YOU NEED TO DO YOUR TRAPS, I CANT DO THEM ALONE YOU KNOW, NOW WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”_

_”im staring at this lamp, wanna look?”_

_”NO! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO CATCH A HUMAN IF YOU DONT DO ANYTHING! YOU’RE LUCKY THAT YOU HAVE ME TO HELP YOU!”_

_”I sure am bro, but no need to be so short tempered with me.” Papyrus winks and Sans glared._

_”BROTHER! I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER PUN ABOUT MY HIGHT! NOW STOP DAWDLING! ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE TRAPS.” he huffs and runs off._

XxxxxxxxxX

_“GOOD YOU’RE HERE!” was the youngers greeting when Papyrus finally arrived. “I ALSO WANTED TO TO TELL YOU ABOUT ALPHYS-“_

_A strange figure walked out into the clearing._

_”GASP! PAPPY! IS THAT A HUMAN?!!”_

_“nah, it’s a rock. But have a look in front of the rock.”_

_”IS THAT A HUMAN? ... IVE GOTTA SAY, THEY ARNT VERY FRIENDLY LOOKING... BUT NO MATTER! HUMAN... OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE, CONTINUE IF YOU DARE! FOR IF YOU DO, THE MY BROTHER WILL CAPTURE YOU WITH MY HELP, AND THEN I SHALL BE WORTHY TO BE EXCEPTED INTO THE JUNIOR ROYAL GUARDSMEN! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!” He runs off to make sure the puzzles are set up._

XxxxxxxxX

_Only to be greatly disappointed when the human just... walked past all of them and refused to even do one puzzle._

_“Pappy... are my puzzles really that bad?” Sans asks dejectedly, sat in his pyjamas in his rocket ship bed, as Papyrus got ready to read him his bedtime story._

_The older skeleton blinks and looked at him. “what? No of course not bro. sans, your puzzles are the best. heck even undyne is impressed by them.”_

_”But The Human-“_

_”nah, the human was probably having a bad day or something. And honestly I thing they are probably just rude. You don’t need to worry about them. now lie down, I’m pretty sure you want to join fluffy bunny on mars at some point tonight.” He grins._

_”OF COURSE, BUT PERHAPS I CAN TALK TO THEM TOMORROW AND SEE WHAT IS WRONG?”_

_”no, I don’t want you going near them sans, okay? I don’t trust them, so please, for my sake, stay away from them.”_

XxxxxxxX

_Of course that didn’t stop Sans from his worries and the next day, despite his brothers plea to stay away, he goes to confront the human before they leave to go to waterfall._

_”HUMAN! I VERY MUCH DONT UNDERSTAND YOU. IVE NEVER MET ANYONE WHO DIDNT ENJOY PUZZLES. NOW PAPYRUS SAYS THAT YOU PROBABLY JUST HAD A BAD DAY, BUT THEN THAT DOES EXPLAIN ALL THE OTHER WEIRD THINGS, LIKE WHY YOU ARE ALL DUSTY- HEY! QUIT THAT! IM TALKING TO YOU, ITS ONLY POLITE FOR YOU TO STAND STILL AND LISTEN!” sans glared, stamping his foot._

_”OR DID YOU WANT TO BATTLE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS? I MEAN I CAN IF YOU WOULD LIKE, IVE DEFINITELY BEEN TRAINING FOR THAT VERY HARD! BUT I WOULD RATHER JUST TALK AND BE FRIENDS! PERHAPS YOU JUST NEED A HUG! YEAH! THATS IT! I SHALL SPARE YOU AND GRANT YOU A BIG HUG OF FRIENDSHIP!” The small skeleton in the grey and light blue shirt (with foam shoulder pads blue boots and scarf) beamed and held his arms out._

_Yet while he expected the human to hug him back, the hug never came, only pain as they slashed him across the chest, causing him to cry out and whimper. “B-but why? Why would you do that? Why cause so much pain to others that have never done anything to you.. I don’t understand... pappy was right about you...” and then there was darkness once more._

* * *

**[2nd pov - Reader]**

You gasp in agony as pain flairs in your head.

You couldn’t remember what had happened and yet memories that were not yours invaded your head causing you to whimpers. You didn’t know what was happening, and it was as if two sets of lives, memories were battling for dominance.

You squint your eyes open when you hear movement quickly approaching you, sounding almost urgent. “sans? Oh thank the stars, i was almost afraid you wouldn’t wake up.”

”Pappy...? It hurts.” The name slips out as if you’ve used it thousands of times, familiar yet strange at the same time.

”it’s okay bro, you’ll be absolutely fine. now open your mouth so I can give you some candy. that should make you feel much better.” He instructed and you instinctively open you mouth, allowing him to pop a sweet non liquorice flavoured sweet into it.

Surprisingly (and also not) the pain lessened and you could feel yourself feeling much better, which also helped to allow the memories to stabilise and blend... which in itself was a curiosity... did this make you both this sans and yourself?

The memories did help. You didn’t feel like you were lost at sea.

”Paps? What happened?” Your brother frowned and sighed, sitting down on the couch next to you.

“You got sick during the night, you had nightmares, but wouldn’t wake up. undyne told me to give you plenty of water, candy and anything food green magic in it... I’ll probably have to go over to see muffet.”

Ah Mama Muffet, the spider monster who saw papyrus struggling with a tiny sans and took them both under her wing. 

” _DONT_...“ you wince at your own volume “i- i don’t want to worry her... I feel better already, promise.”

Giving you an amused smile, Papyrus smiled and patted your skull before getting up.

”I’ll at least get you some soup bro, try and get some sleep.” He says before leaving.

And yet, you can’t sleep. As the Candy finished healing you, removing the fever that you had, it hit you... hard.

Lifting your hands to eye level, you saw them shaking. Snow White bone fingers, thicker then a human skeleton but still there was no doubts.. that you were now a skeleton... you were 95% sure that you ended up crying yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope to get this story updated as often as I can.  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).


	2. Reality Check.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing better then a loving Mother, even if she’s is a mother hen. Also you explore Snowdin a little When you’ve got better and come to terms with your situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! I wrote it at 2am so I’m glad to know people had enjoyed it, so here is chapter two. (Also sorry if it feels short)  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex
> 
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)

You awake to someone touching your forehead.

Squinting your eyes open, you see a purple arm, one that was connected to a spider woman.

Ah, Mama Muffet must have found out that you were ill. Sigh. Great. She was probably worried now.

”sorry bro, I tried to get the soup without telling ma, but she’s too good at pulling info out.” papyrus grins, obviously he hadn’t even _tried_ to keep the information from her.

”You shouldn’t have even tried to keep it from me in the first place.” Muffet tuts before scolding you both. “I don’t like _not_ knowing if my Baby’s are not feeling well.” She touches your cheeks and you could feel that even tho the candy helped lower the fever, you still felt flushed.

”Thankfully, it looks like you shall be fine after one good meal with Green Magic and another Candy. But next time, you _better_ come and find me. It could have been _much_ worse.” She huffs.

Her words make you think about the situation you were in. Even with your _disoriented_ mind, you still realised that something was wrong with you, yet you didn’t quite understand what, the fever not allowing you to concentrate.

You watch as Muffet walks into the kitchen, leaving papyrus to sit down on the couch, leaning against the arm and helped you sit up, pulling you against his chest.

Soon Mama Muffet returned with a bowl of soup and sat down, pulling your legs onto her lap. One set of hands held the bowl out while the other spoon fed you the soup. “There we go, I bet you already feel much better, your cheeks certainly do, you don’t seem as flushed as before. My mother always said that a good bowl of soup full of Green Magic was the best cure for any illness, and if it didn’t help, which was rarely, then at least it helped you feel better.”

And you definitely _did_ feel better. Lying against your brothers chest, you allowed Muffet to feed you the soup, the warmth and green magic making you, once again, sleepy.

You only realise that you had finished, when Muffet was collecting the last little bits. “Look at you, my little sugar skull, you look ready for another nap.” You grimace making her giggle, she obviously understood what you were thinking. “Ah but Sans, you need all the rest you can get, so that you can once again run about and protect Snowdin Town.” She rubs your skull gently as your eyes droop closed. You feel Papyrus wrap his arms around your waist, snuggling down into the couch with you.

”Now remember, he needs to eat another candy when he wakes up and he should be right as snow.” You can hear her instructing papyrus before his rumbling answer lulls you back into the darkness.

* * *

Waking up, you can say with 100% positivity that you definitely felt better then before.

Also your mind was much clearer, which meant you were also panicking on the inside. But now was not the time for that, you first had to play it cool and get your brother to allow you to actually leave the house. You needed some place private to freak out.

The first thing you notice as you open your eyes, is that Papyrus was still snuggling you, like you were a large teddy. Second, you also realise that the couch was very comfortable, almost _too_ comfortable and you could _definitely_ just stay there and go back to sleep... if you didn’t have that mental nagging voice in your mind that refused the idea, calling it LAZY.

Wiggling, you try to get out of your brothers arms, but that just makes them tighten. “Pap- PAPYRUS! LET ME _GO_! I _KNOW_ YOU’RE NOT ALEEP!” the only answer you got was a fake snore and his arms tighten even more, snuggling his face into your shoulder.

Fighting his hold, you use your strength to push up at his arms, “ _ **PAPPY**_! COME ON! IVE BEEN LYING DOWN FOR _FAR_ TOO LONG! I _NEED_ TO GET UP!” you whine, with no result. 

Finally, after minute of fighting within his arms, you finally managed to slip out and jump off the couch, moving away a few steps so he couldn’t grab at you again. Huffing, you watch as he lazily opens one eye to watch you.

”THERE! AND NOW THAT IM ALL BETTER, I REFUSE TO STAY INSIDE THE HOUSE A MOMENT LONGER. IM GOING TO GO AND SCOUT THE VILLAGE AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING AND EVERYBODY IS OKAY.” You nod, not accepting any protests or no as an answer.

”sure thing bro, just make sure you eat this candy.” He slips his hand into his shorts pocket and hands one to you, which you promptly consume, understanding that _that_ bit wasn’t a request.

”NOW, I DONT WANT YOU JUST LYING HERE ALL DAY, SO I SHALL BE BACK BY DINNER AND EXPECT YOU TO HAVE IT READY, FOR IM DUBBING IT YOUR DAY TO COOK.”

”sure thing _**broth**_ er. _**oil**_ , get dinner done.”

Glaring at him, you just huff before stomping out, closing the door but making sure it doesn’t slam shut.

Shaking your head you make your way into the village, studying the buildings as you walk past them. There was the... Lib-? Librarby?library, but spelt wrong...? Then there was a path going up and you knew that the next building After was Muffets. You also seemed to know that further on was the shop and inn, before there the forest and the Ruin Doors with your brothers sentry station.

But what you didn’t understand, was how you know all of this. Instead of going further into the Village, you turn right and go up towards the river, passing more houses and children playing, before coming up to the river.

Sitting down under a snowy tree at the rivers edge, you pull up your knees and close your eyes.

First thing was first. What was your name?

You knew that it was Sans, or at least it was the name of the body you were in. But your name was also... was also...

____… huh, you couldn’t remember your old name...

You made a small whine and push your face against your knees, before taking a deep breath.

Okay, that was fine, you would just keep the name Sans, that was your name now and you were going to use it even if you couldn’t remember the old one. It doesn’t matter now.

The next thing was to see how much of _your_ past, you remember. 

You remember being an adult, or was it young adult...? Well an adult was a definite. The next thing you remember was that you had been human and now... You look at your hands and then move to your knees to peer into the water.

And now you were a skeleton... and from what you can tell, also, a _**child**_.

Moving on; you remember having a best friend, Anna. She was an artist who love to draw different video game characters, but her most favourite was-

You pause, shocked, moving back to look at your reflection, the answer hitting you together with the memories of every thing that your bestie had told you about that one game called - UNDERTALE.

But it didn’t make sense! 

You were 89% sure that Anna had told you that the **short** skeleton was the **oldest** \- you gasp as you remember that his name had been Sans. Named after the font, Comic sans and had a **YOUNGER** brother called **papyrus**! You had adored the energetic skeleton, thinking he was the coolest and definitely had thought he would have been a brilliant brother to have.

And now, here you were, missing practically all of your past memories but these few, and lots of new memories that were not yours, as if they were erased to give way to them... Or was it perhaps, you were just shoved into the gaps, to give you and the small skeleton a second chance? 

Sans clearly had been ill when you first woke up, **_deliriously_** so... even Muffet said that it could have been worse... But what if it had been? What if Fate decided to be kind to you and sans and save you **both** in this way.

Sighing you drag your hand down your face.

There was no point in lingering on this. It’s not as if anyone would ever have the answers. You just had to go on in this life and make the most of it. And if Papyrus thought something was wrong or different about you, then you would deal with it later....

Though, with your new memories, instincts and that little mental ‘voice’ in the back of your mind that loved to tell you what to do and what not to do - some might actually call that anxiety, but you liked to call it annoying - you doubted that anyone would notice.

You tap your cheeks and finally gather yourself. There was nothing you could do.

 _ **You were now sans**_. 

The magnificent Sans.

A walking talking skeleton with magic.

You had an older brother who was Papyrus and he was the **Best** brother ever.

You also had a Spider lady who was your mother. Obviously adopted, but that _didn’t_ matter.

You were a child and you could only guess that you were equivalent to a 12 year old, because his- _your_ memories Tell you that he still had a looong way to go before you were an adult... so a different ageing span as well.

You were home schooled but went to school once a week to show the teachers what you had learnt that week, taking mini tests and then taking more work back home to learn. Papyrus was a good teacher and also helped you train your magic.

Standing up you hold your fist to the sky feeling much more confident. 

”IM THE **MAGNIFICENT** SANS AND I _**CAN**_ DO THIS!” You declare out loud.

* * *

Confidence restored, you went about snowdin, looking around and ‘scouting’ the village. 

Well, you _were_ actually were scouting, you never knew when a human would fall down into the underground. You weren’t sure why they needed a human, no one had told you and you couldn’t recall what Anna had said about it... or if she ever did mention it.

Well it couldn’t be _too_ bad. Monsters were made out of kindness, hope and love. And they were the ones to trap you and the monsters under the mountain, surly it wasn’t anything more then imprisonment so that they didn’t hurt anyone.

You push the thought out of your mind, walking to the end of the village and turning to go back the other way, knowing that papyrus told you to never go out into the forest without an adult with you. Ugh, being a kid _sucked_.

Thankfully, when you returned to the centre of the village, you saw a familiar face and a good friend... or you hoped he was, not many wanted to be your friend, even tho Pappy told you that people would have to be idiots to not want to be.

”SANS! Heya buddie! How are you! Muffet said that you had gotten _sick_ and that’s why you hadn’t been out for days! I’m glad you’re better now!” 

You hadn’t noticed that Asriel, the prince of the monster kingdom had spotted you while you were lost in thought.

”AZZIE! HELLO! YES INDEED, I HAD TO BATTLE WITH THE SLEEP SICKNESS, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, I CAME OUT VICTORIOUS!” pretending that you had not been startled out of your thoughts, You struck your signature pose, making your scarf flutter in the non existent wind with your blue magic, causing the prince to laugh.

”Good! I’m glad! I wouldn’t want my best bud loosing to the sleep sickness and leaving me to drink chocolate milk by myself. Talking of which, I’m going to Muffets, you coming?”

”OF COURSE! I WAS ABOUT TO GO IN AS WELL, I NEED TO SHOW HER THAT I WON THE BATTLE.”

”Brilliant!” A hand snuck out from under his striped poncho, grabbing your hand, almost dragging you along into Muffets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note of you all, no that mental ‘voice’ isn’t sans Trapped in readers mind, it’s just the one that everyone has in their mind. Though most of the time it’s a rather mean one. This sans, like papyrus, just wants to have friends and be useful, meaning he does things to get attention, yet the voice keeps saying it’s not enough.  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).


	3. Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You settle into your new life and role as Sans the younger brother. Its actually a rather fun and happy life if anyone was to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a filler, it will time skip a little bit but its a bridge to get to the main plot, Which is starts in the next chapter~ =) Mweh heh heh~  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

Stepping into Muffet's Cafe the first thing you saw was the colour purple. You didn't even have to ask your Ma what her favourite colour was because you could bet 10g on the fact that it would be purple from seeing her Cafe alone.

Asriel had finally let go of you when you got to the front, allowing you to almost run over to the counter and hop up onto the stool, beaming.

"Ah, i see my bouncing little sugar skull is all better, looks like my mother was right, a good meal does work in most cases." Muffet smiled walking over. Without a thought, she quickly fixes a plate with a small cupcake for each of the boys and sets them before them, before she starts on making some milkshakes.

"A chocolate Milkshake for the Little Princeling and a Blueberry-Raspberry mix For my _Babybones_. Enjoy~"

"MA! IM NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE! IM ALMOST OLD ENOUGH TO JOIN THE JUNIOR GUARD!" You found yourself pouting, which apparently didn't help your cuteness level, as your mother laughs and rubs your skull, before moving on to serve someone else.

"So, You still planning on joining the guard then?" Asriel asks leaning on the bar as he sips at the milkshake. "Thats so cool. Wish i could do that, but my mom doesn't want me doing 'anything of the sorts', just makes me take 'Royal Prince Lessons' and makes sure i know how to run the kingdom for when its my turn... it sucks." he huffs.

"IM SURE ITS NOT _THAT_ BAD, YOU WILL AT LEAST BE GLAD TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING WHEN IT _IS_ YOUR TURN. AND BY THEN, ILL ~~HOPEFULLY~~ BE ON THE ROYAL GUARD OR EVEN _CAPTAIN_ AND YOU CAN MAKE ME YOUR PROTECTOR AND WE CAN SPEND ALL THE TIME TOGETHER! SO IF YOU EVER NEEDED HELP, ILL BE THERE!" You beam at the monster kid that you count as your best friend.

"YEAH!" Azzie throws his arms up before pulling you into a hug. "That sounds SO COOL! You'll be like, my Personal Guard AND My Advisor! Neat!"

Laughing you both hug each other for a moment more, before pulling back so you could actually drink your milkshakes.

Perhaps this wont be too bad after all.. you at least have one person you can count as a friend.

* * *

The day went on with you mostly spending it together with the princeling.

He led you out to waterfall (after popping back home to tell Pappy what you doing and where you were going) to 'show you' Your usual spot where you would hang out, which was a mini cave behind a waterfall, with junk that you both had dragged over there to make it more comfortable. There were couch cushions, light, magazines, books, toys and other nick-nacks that you both had dragged from the dump.

It was rather amazing and you made a mental note to keep an eye out on more things that you could bring over to make it even more cooler.

But this was not the only place they you both like the hang out. You both enjoyed going to the ledge that overlooked New Home, just sitting there and talking about random thing- and in all honesty, this helped so much to bring back most of _~~'sans'~~_ your memories. The little things that got shoved to the side by your past life. And if you were being honest with yourself, it might have been easier if you had forgotten that life all together. 

Sure your life hadn't been THAT bad, but it was just making things confusing. Sometimes you would think of things and the past life would pop up when you were specifically searching for the memory in THIS life. You didn't even think you would NEED any of your past life memories... its not like it was even possible to go BACK.

You were Sans now and Sans had a really nice life from what you could see so far.

* * *

When you got back in the evening, after saying goodbye to your _best_ friend Asriel Dreemurr, Papyrus was waiting with food, that he had obviously NOT cooked himself. Because knowing your brother like you did, the skeleton would have popped on over to see Mama Muffet and asked with his puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist, to make them dinner.

Sighing, you gave him a look and rolled your eyes. 

He just grins and shrugs, before lazily handing you a bowl of soup, still steaming hot.

Once food was consumed and everything was tidied up, papyrus allowed you to watch a little bit of tv, but only after you washed up and got ready for bed.

So with the excitement of the child that you actually were, you got ready, _quickly_.

For you would be getting to see the one monster you _loved_ to watch **_every_** evening.

" _TIME FOR **NAPSTATON**!_" You scream, as you run down the stairs and practically **fly** on to the couch. You were dressed in a Blue _Cat_ onesie and wrapped in a galaxy print fleece blanket, ready to watch your favourite show, your plush rocket-ship in hand.

Smiling fondly, Papyrus puts the TV on and pulls you close, snuggling you as you both watch the robotic DJ.

* * *

And Life moves on forward.

Each day wasn't entirely the same, you always found something to do, either it was scouting, playing with the Prince, looking for something interesting in the Dump, spending time with Papyrus at his station, building snowmen, doing school work, attending school once a week, reading books in the library, watching napstaton, designing and making puzzles or spending time with Alphys - who you found out was actually YEARS older then you and even tho you met her at the school, it had been the one in New Home from before you moved to snowdin (with Muffet) and she had graduated years ago and was now in the Royal Guard. One Step away from being Captain of the Guard!

She had at first been reluctantly to start training you in magic, no matter how much you had begged, but after Papyrus had talked to her, explaining that you still needed supervision while training or you would end up going out alone and hurting yourself... because he knew you, you were his baby brother. But after that, you found yourself training with her 3 times a week, and then showing off what you learned to your brother in the day in between. That had been 5 years ago, now you were quite good at your magic, to the point where she would tell you that you would be perfect for the junior guard when you were old enough... when ever that was.

Little by little, you didn't exactly forget your past life, more so that it started to just fade into the background. Like childhood memories. You knew it was there, that it once was part of your life, but now, all you seemed to know was this life and that you were mainly just Sans the Skeleton. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS.

And you loved it. It was pretty easy going being a kid. No worries that an adult has, no need to think about money or food or anything like... taxes. No, you just had fun and enjoyed yourself. And before you even realise it, a few months had passed...

* * *

Yet one day, you started to notice that your brother had started to... behave strangely, his jokes became _worse_ , (if that was actually possible) his smile more strained, he slept _even_ **_more_** then usual and... the nightmares. You shudder as you remember trying to wake him up only to have to use your training to stop yourself from getting hurt by a stray attack. Papyrus panicked and banned you from coming in to his room when he had nightmares and It worried you _greatly_...

And it all began about a month ago, When you were woken up by your brother blipping into your room, getting into your bed and wrapping his arms around you, sobbing and apologising for something that your sleep filled mind couldn't figure out what for. You thought you heard him say something about a human, but quickly dismissed it for a nightmare. There hadn't been a human down here in years.

He ended up falling asleep in your bed as you stroked the back of his skull, muttering reassuring words, before finally dragging your book - 'Fluffy Bunny Has a Picnic on Mars' - over so you could read to him.

After that day, he went on to pretend that everything was okay, even though you could tell that he wasn't getting enough sleep. You even found him dozing at his station now and then. At first you showed that you were concerned, asking questions and wishing he would let you help. But with the amount of times he brushed you off by joking and punning at you - it quickly accrued to you, that he just wanted to pretend that all was fine... so you play along and 'scolded' him for his 'laziness'. 

Thankfully this made him relax and grin in amusment. Yet you just hoped that he knew that you were still concerned, even if you didn't bug him about it. You wished on the stars that hopefully, one day, he would just tell you what had happened for him to get such nightmares... Because they had _never been_ THIS **bad**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =) I think we all know what the new nightmares are about. Mweh-hehehehehe~ Oh the plans i have for next chapter.  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).
> 
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)


	4. Plot START: A HUMAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! there is a human in the Underground! What could go wrong? Well lets find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day? More likely then you think. Behold, the beginning of the plot~ =) Mweh heh heh~  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

"PAPPY! GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! IM GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST! SO GET UP SO I DON'T HAVE TO COME BACK UP HERE!" You shout, pounding at your brothers door, not stopping till he comes to open the door. Last time you didn't do this, and ended up walking up and down the stairs... _twice_.

"bro, you can stop now." A tired Papyrus murmured as he opened the door, seeing you grining in victory. 

"GOOD, YOU'RE UP, NOW GO DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE, WE'RE HAVING OATS."

With a sigh, your brother blipped down to the kitchen table, leaving you to run down the stairs so you can get breakfast started. 

10 minuets later you were both sitting and eating.

Today was your day off and the day you got to spend with your brother at his sentry station, the one where you got to check the puzzles and see if anything needs improving. On top of that, you got to show off to your brother as well.

"I THINK WE SHALL SEE A HUMAN TODAY! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"you can feel it in your bones bro?" 

"PAPPY! NO! DON'T YOU START!"

"aw bro, its just a bit of ribbing." you sigh when he winks, before grabbing the empty bowls and put them in the sink to tidy up later. Right now, you were late and had to get out the house before you were even more late.

"NO, NOW LETS GO BEFORE YOU ARE EVEN MORE LATE!" 

Chuckling, your brother scooped you up before you could grab his hand and teleported to his station before you could utter even a single protest. Making a noise of irritation, you cross your arms and glare at papyrus. He still hasn't put you down and apparently wasn't moving to do so. No, what he did, was hug you closer, ignoring your irritated whining.

"PAPPY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"nah. though, perhaps..."

"MWEH! PERHAPS WHAT?!"

"a hug? you always give the best."

Blinking you smile and wrap your arms around his neck, relaxing into his arms as he hugs you back. But the strange thing was, the intent behind his hug was... desperate, as if he could feel that something could... would happen today... but that was silly... no one could know the future.

You tighten the hug a little more, nuzzling into his collar bone, before papyrus finally put you down so you could go and check the puzzles.

* * *

Having checked all the puzzles you call your brother to come an help you recalibrate them...

only to wait... and wait... and wait...

Huffing you get to your feet and proceed to make your way back to your brother's station.

”BROTHER!? ...WHERE _IS_ THAT LAZYBONES..." you mutter with a sigh "YOU CANT EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO CATCH A HUMAN IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EVEN HELP RECALIBRATE ANY OF THE PUZZLES!” You shout as you enter the clearing before the sentry station knowing he would hear you.

”BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!” you ask as you walk over, not noticing the figure that stood beside's the other skeleton.

”sup bro.”

”DON'T YOU SUP ME, YOU NEED TO DO THE TRAPS, I CANT DO THEM ALONE YOU KNOW! NOW HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?!"

”yup." He tilts his head down to the figure beside him.

"WOWIE! REALLY? THEN YOU SHOULD STOP DAWDLING! AND HAVE THE HUMAN COME DO THE PUZZLES! ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE TRAPS!"

And with that you rush off, if only to get away from the human look alike, not liking the aura that was coming of them... They was something disturbing about them, almost as if they lacked... life? soul-less was another good description... and the way that the dust clung to them... you shudder, it was horrible.

* * *

You force yourself to act normal and you were all smiles and excited once your brother blipped to the clearing.

"PAPPY! THERE YOU ARE! WHEN IS THE HUMAN COMING?" you ask him. 

Papyrus' smile was rather tight, which was rather strange for him and put you even more on edge.

"they are right behind me, don't worry, they probably needed to use the box."

"OH! YES, THAT IS A VERY GOOD THING THAT SOMEONE PUT IN THE WOODS, HAS HELPED ME A LOT OF TIMES." you nod. "I USUALLY KEEP FIGHTING SUPPLIES IN THERE, LIKE CINNA-BUNNIES AND SEA TEA."

"oh. say, why don't you look over there?"

"HMM?" You turn to look at the path and tilt your head at the rock in the middle of the path, before looking at your brother.

"WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

"behold," 

"A... ROCK?"

"the human thats behind the rock." oh! you must not have been looking in the right place... oops.

"A HUMAN!... WAIT THATS A HUMAN!?" your eye move from the rock up to the ' _inhuman_ ' human and you had to force yourself to NOT take a step back.

"well its not a rock." he grins amused.

"WELL THEN! HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR ALL MANOR OF EXCITING THINGS! PUZZLES! JAPERS, FUN AND MORE! WHICH ALSO INCLUDES BEING CAPTURED BY MY BROTHER WITH MY HELP! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

Once again you find yourself running off as soon as possible, not being able to be under their lifeless stare any longer.

* * *

Having rushed off, you run to the invisible electricity maze to make sure it was still in working order. It was something to do other then standing and wringing your gloved hands in worry. You heard stories about the other humans that passed through the underground, but you didn't think that they would be that intimidating.

Taking a deep breath you startled as your brother teleported near by. "hey bro- ... you alright?" you could see the concern in his gaze and you quickly gave him a reassuring smile.

"HMM? OH, YES, IM OKAY BROTHER. I WAS JUST WORRIED THAT THIS GAME MIGHT BE A LITTLE MUCH FOR THE HUMAN."

The concern melted into a fond smile. "ah, i'm sure it will be fine. you're always looking out for everyone aren't you." he rubs your skull before giving you a quick side hug, which you return by turning and hugging his waist, pressing your face into his hoodie, seeking that little bit of comfort for a split moment, before collecting yourself.

"I... Im Also A Tiny Bit _Disturbed_ By The Human..." you confessed softly looking up at him. "Something Seems _**Wrong**_ With Them..."

Surprise crossed Papyrus' face and his eyes widen a little bit, as if he had not expected this. "i... yeah? they do seem a little strange..."

"But What If They Are Just Miss Understood? What If They Just Need A Friend?..." you shake your head and step back. "NO IM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO BEFRIEND THEM."

Had you been looking at your brother, you would have see the worried and panicked look, before it dissolved into a fond smile when you looked back up at him with determination. "you're the coolest bro."

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH!"

At that moment the 'human' walked into the clearing and you puffed up to greet them.

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE ARRIVED! WELCOME! TO THE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" You lifted your arms proudly, grinning only for it to fade when the human just. walked right into the middle of the puzzle. Did... did the human NOT want to be your friend? Or perhaps they just didn't like puzzles? Yes, perhaps that was what it was... it could also just be THIS puzzle they don't like.

"UM... I... HUH... YOU SEE, I... HUMAN, ITS A TRADITION TO TAKE PART IN PUZZLES... I..." you force back a whimper as they walk up to you and just stare.

"PAPPY! IT SEEMS THAT THE HUMAN DOESN'T ENJOY THIS PUZZLE! I SHALL MEET YOU AT THE _NEXT ONE_!" Your voice squeaked at the end of the sentence not being able to hide how nerve wracking this was, before fleeing.

* * *

The next puzzle 'seemed' to go okay, even though Papyrus used _junior jumble_ instead of word searches.

You even left them a Taco Trap that you freshly created that morning. That too _seemed_ to have gone rather well.

But even that couldn't have lasted, for when they got to the next Puzzle, the one created by the great Dr Undyne, that they too just walked through to the middle....

"...ARE- ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?! ARE YOU ACTUALLY BEING _**SERIOUS**_ RIGHT NOW?" Now you were just angry and upset. "PAPS!!! _HELP_!!! THEY- THEY JUST KEEP WALKING **_THROUGH_** MY PUZZLES!!" You stomp your foot trying to hold back tears, you _wouldn't_ cry, you were not a baby bones, there was no reason to cry over some- some- _bully_!

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LET ME _**EXPLAIN**_ THE _RULES_ AND THEN _**SOLVE**_ THE _PUZZLES_!"

"well... perhaps they don't like puzzles..." 

Yes well, you got that now. _loud and **clear**._

Honestly, if this what the human was like, then you dint want to be their friend... oh gosh that sounded mean. You couldn't not be their friend just because they didn't like something that you did. Now you felt guilty... but they were still RUDE.

You huff and shake your head. "HONESTLY, IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND DECIDE THAT YOU **DO** WANT TO DO THE PUZZLE, I SHALL LEAVE THE RULES HERE. I SHALL SEE YOU LATER." and with that, you stomp off.

* * *

Your brother met you at the bridge looking more panicked then you had ever seen him, yet he was trying to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

"Pappy... are- are you okay?" you mumble, tugging at his sleeve feeling your soul skip a beat when you see him trying to collect himself, smile strained.

"yeah- yeah im fine. nyeh- ...knock knock." you cant help but blink at the change of topic.

"Who’s There?"

"a broken pencil."

"A Broken Pencil Who?"

"never mind, it’s pointless."

And that was that, but with the human once more approaching, you couldn't bring it up again, just incase they were the topic of the conversation.

Pulling the leaver, the gauntlet of deadly terror lowered.

"HUMAN! BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! THIS IS THE LAST AND MOST DANGEROUS PUZZLE THAT WE HAVE. IT IS ALSO THE LAST TIME YOU CAN TRY A PUZZLE DESIGNED BY ME! WHEN I SAY THE WORD, THE PUZZLE WILL ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!! BECAUSE! I! ... AM... ABOUT TO... DO IT!" 

Oh gosh. Just looking at the device you designed was making you sweat. It was the most violent thing you had designed, even your brother had been surprised by it when you showed him the design. You shuffle on the spot.

"whats the hold up lil' bro?" Papyrus had his hands in his pockets as he bends down slightly to look you in the eyes, and you look away, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "its not looking very activated."

"W-Well.... THEY ARE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT... SO THERE IS NO POINT! AWAY IT GOES!" You pull the leaver and let out a slight breath in relief now it was gone. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? ITS NOT LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT ANYWAYS. THIS WHOLE THING WAS POINTLESS. I GUESS ILL JUST HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU THE OLD FASHIONED WAY LATER. ITS WHAT I WAS TRAINED FOR AND ONCE I DO ILL BE ALLOWED TO ENTER THE JUNIOR GUARD! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!"

You run off, this time home to get ready for your battle with the human, once again missing the panicked look of dread on his brothers face.

* * *

Papyrus was NOT having a good time. 

He was watching the human go down the very path that he had watch them go down so many times. 

He also knew that this would end with the human slicing his baby brother across the chest.

But there was also that one moment- that one single moment that was different, that little second when his brother hugged him, as if knowing that there was something very wrong with the human and sans did something different from all the other times.

It was this one little thing that kicked him in the coccyx and got him into gear.

His mind had been going a mile a minuet as he tried to plan and his time was getting REALLY short.

He had up until his brother went to see the human... and his brother was currently getting ready.

So instead of watching the human kill everyone in sight, he teleported to his lab under the house, locked it tight and pulled off the tarp.

He stared at the machine for a solid 5 seconds before diving into it, seeing if it would even switch on-

It did- and **that** was amazing in itself. So without thought, he blipped out of the lab and went to grab his brother.

If they could get out of this hell, then he wasn't going to miss this chance.

* * *

You was non the wiser to your brother's current plans as you were currently getting ready for a battle that you HAD to win. You HAD to make friends with the Human, to show them that there was a better way to be then to be rude to others.

But as you were planning out your attack, your brother walked in and picked you up, just like that, like you were one of your soft toy sitting on your bed.

You tried to squirm and protest, but he ignored you as he teleported you to a room you had never seen before.

Blipping back out, you ended up shouting at an empty room.

You huff as you tried the locked door, before sitting down near the machine, wondering what it was, but didn't dare touch it.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Papyrus got back, two bags full of belongings in hand. You would later be very thankful for monster magic, as he had managed to stuff it FULL of your favourite belongings and clothes.

"PAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you watch as he stepped over to the machine, still refused to give you an answer as he fiddled with it.

Suddenly it started to beep violently, lights started to flash and he pulled the bags into his inventory and dived for you, scooping you up just as a bright light flashed, removing you and your brother from this universes existence and throwing you into another, where another 2 Sans' and another Papyrus' was also working on the same machine, yet hoping for much different results when their machine once again exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because he constantly goes along with the script, dosn't mean he cant one day rebel ; )  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).
> 
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)


	5. Through The Mirror We fell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new universe and vaguely familiar faces... like looking through a strange mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, Sky is shorter then blue, who is 5 foot and Sky is 4 foot. (approx hight of a 7 hear old child)  
> (classic sans is 5 foot 5 inch / Classic papyrus is 6 foot 7, Red is 5 foot 8 / Edge is 7 foot (6f 9inch without his boots).  
> Black is 5foot 3inch / Mutt and Stretch & Orange are 6 foot 8 (but 6 foot 11 when not slouching)  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

Sans, Classic Or Vanilla, depending which name you chose to use, had been **_well_** aware that this could happen _again_.

It had happened _multiple_ times before, bringing over skeletons from other universes, so why _wouldn't_ it happen again.

It that didn't mean he wasn't going to risk helping these other 'selves' back home. ~~_(He honestly just wanted his life back to normal)_~~

So when he found himself picking his body of the floor, he could only sigh, before looking around the room to see what was different.

At first he though that the skeleton near the blackened machine was **_Stretch_** \- that thought was quickly chucked out, when the skeleton blipped to his feet and grabbed a small figure, cradling them to his chest, eye blazing orange. he then realised it was probably his brother... but the size also caused him to realise that the brother was the size of a baby-bones. His breath hitch in worry. Were they hurt?

This was more different then before... now there was a child in the mix and the older would be on _high alert_.

"now, how about we all keep _calm_ and not jump to any violence before we can get things sorted, yeah?" Stretch calmly said as he carefully pulled Sans to stand next to him and Red. "there is a child here and i think we all agree that we dont want them to end up hurt if we miss."

"Who Are You?" The not-stretch asked, magic sweat beading on the side of his skull, looking between the three of them, on guard and obviously agreeing with his mirror's statement.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sans sighed. "look, buddy, i'm sure you know thats a _silly_ question. but ill give you a break, you are probably disorientated from the trip and answer it. my name is sans, this is papyrus from what id assume is a copy of your own universe and thats also sans from a less kind version of _my_ universe... from what we figured, my universe is the 'classic' _original_ or the starting point before they all branch of into their own versions." 

The Not-Stretch frowned, before huffing. "the multiverse theory? so the ol' man was right then?" He half asked.

"yup, more right then he knew." Sans sighed.

* * *

You awoke to voices and the feeling of being cradled tightly against someone, protectively.

Your head had a dull ache as if you hut it against the floor. You note that the person holding you, was your brother, who was was standing with his back pressed to, what you assumed was a wall, his hand on the back of your skull, facing who ever was in the room with them.

The question that you wanted to know now, was... **_where_** were you, anyways.

You note that the voices were familiar and it was making you bubble with curiosity.

Trying to move slowly, you turn your head. But with how on guard everyone was, they went quiet as soon as they spotted you trying to look at them.

You grimace and rub your eye socket, hoping it looked like you were only just waking up... Perhaps you can use your _cuteness,_ to your advantage.

"Pappy? What happened? My head hurts..." You mumble. You turn your head even more, pushing against his hand, your own hand on his chest as you go to sit up in his arms, wanting to see who was in the room. Finally your brother relented and allowed you to turn around and look at... your brother?

You squint your sockets, confusion in your sky blue eye-lights as you study the skeletons in front of you, one of them near identical to the brother holding you.

"Pappy?" Only this time you were asking the one in front of you, making you wonder why he was looking at you with wide eyes, as if he was holding his breath in shock. And was that nostalgia in his eye-lights? So strange. Your then turn to the shorter skeletons, only to blink in shock when you find yourself looking at two older versions of yourself, before Turning back to your brother, not understanding what you were seeing. What was happening??

"There Are Two Of Me... And Another You...? Two...? Im Confused..."

"... looks like it bro... and apparently, the'res more of them upstairs. multiverse's..."

"...Oh..." you pause only to realise there were more people to meet "WAIT! IF THERE IS ANOTHER TWIN YOU, DOES THAT MEAN THERE IS ANOTHER TWIN ME?!" This was so exciting! A twin to play with! How cool was that! You always wanted a twin!

"er... this is cute and all, but i think if you want to meet the others, then we would all be more comfortable if we moved it all to the living room." The Blue You said, shuffling on the spot. "we should probably also come up with nicknames for the both of you, mostly so that we don't get confused."

Humming Your Brother tilts his head and looks down at you. "i think my bro should be sky. thats the colour that he loves and its the colour of his eyes... also probably orange for me, to keep the colour theme going." he shrugged.

"At least that will keep them from getting confused between us... well, some what..." your brothers 'twin' grins. "i'm stretch." he waves and you wave back making him look at you fondly.

* * *

When you all came to the living room, Your Brother sat down in the arm chair in the corner of the room, next to the fireplace, facing out to the room and set you on his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist, just incase you run off to say hello to the others who sat down on the couches in the living room.

His almost 7 foot ( _6' 11" - 6' 8" when slouching)_ dwarfed your 4 foot hight and you found yourself pouting, as you sat back against his chest. Satisfied that you wouldn't run off, he loosened his hold, yet only a little bit, causing you to huff...

Yet you perked up when you saw the other version of yourself... It was your ' _TWIN_ ' but he was _**older**_... _ah well._..

"PAPPY! PAPPY LOOK ITS ME! BUT OLDER! HI OLDER ME!" You wave at 'yourself' in excitement and he perks up in surprise before rushing over, ignoring your brother who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"HELLO LITTLE ME! IM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE! ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he beams cupping his cheeks, eye lights like stars. He then notices your brother and he gasps. "WOWIE! YOU'RE LIKE MY BROTHERS IDENTICAL TWIN! THIS IS SO COOL!"

Your brother chuckles, relaxing ever so slightly. "i guess i could be. the names orange." he gives a casual wave.

"I LIKE THAT IDEA! AND IM THE MAGNIFICENT SKY!" You beam.

Classic walks over to 'center stage' standing next to the fireplace. He waited for the rest of the skeletons to join them before he spoke.

"as you probably see, we have two new housemates... this is orange and his younger brother sky." he gestured in your direction before gesturing out to each skeleton. "as we said before, with it being mine and my brothers universe, i'm called sans, and my brother is papyrus-" 

"also named, classic or vanilla and puffball." Red smirks from where he sat reclined on the couch between his brother and Stretch with Blue on Stretch's other side, having returned to his seat.

"... right, that too. there is red, and his brother edge." The tall red Papyrus huffs.

"GREETINGS AND ALL OF THAT. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP THINGS TIDY AND BE ON TIME TO LUNCH OR YOU WILL STARVE, BABYBONES OR NO." He tuts, ignoring your quiet protests at being called a babybones. Looks like he was a no nonsense kind of skeleton, you hoped that didn't mean that he was boring. "PAPYRUS AND I ARE THE ONES THAT KEEP THE HOUSE IN ORDER AND WE LIKE IT KEPT THAT WAY. WE ALSO HAVE A CHORE LIST, AND WE EXPECT YOU TO HELP AROUND THE HOUSE. LASTLY, IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU NEED FOOD WISE, YOU EITHER GET IT YOURSELF WITH YOUR OWN MONEY, OR COME TO USE AND WE SHALL ADD IT TO THE GROCERY LIST. WITHIN REASON OF COURSE."

"IVE ALREADY INTRODUCED MYSELF! BUT I SHALL EXPRESS ONCE MORE THAT IT IS GREAT TO MEET TWO MORE VERSIONS OF MYSELF AND MY BROTHER! MWEH HEH HEH!" Blue cheered his eye lights still stars in his excitement.

"I DO FIND THAT ITS RATHER INTERESTING TO HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE 'SAME' UNIVERSE HERE" Papyrus hums in thought, hand on his chin. "YOU COULD EVEN GET AWAY WITH SAYING THAT ORANGE IS STRETCH'S TWIN BROTHER IN DOCUMENTS, YOU LOOK THE SAME AGE. I ALSO THINK BLUE SHOULD STILL BE THE OLDEST IF YOU GO THAT WAY AND SKY THE YOUNGEST."

Stretch shrugs. "thats fine with me, its probably what outsiders will probably think when they see us together." 

"sure." _Lazybones_. Your brother was _obviously_ was okay with this, because knowing him, if he wasn't, then he would have most _definitely_ protested.

You look over to the last two skeleton's, who were standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as if on guard. They had not said anything yet, but were quietly listening and watching you and your brother, as if studying you both. Seeing you looking at them, the 'sans' of the duo, walks over to stand behind the couch, back straight. You couldn't help but watch him in awe, as he reminded you of Alphys and the others in the guard. So Cool!

"SEEING AS EVERYONE ELSE HAS INTRODUCED THEMSELVES, I SHALL AS WELL. I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACK. YOU WILL COME TO ME IF THERE IS _**ANYTHING**_ YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT. THIS INCLUDES HOUSE HOLD THINGS LIKE CLOTHES, FURNITURE AND ANYTHING THAT IS NOT FOOD. OR IF ITS TECHNOLOGY, YOU MAY APPROACH MY BROTHER MUTT." He gestures to the Papyrus behind, him who waves in greeting. "HE IS THE ONE WHO TAKES CARE OF THE HOUSE SECURITY AND THE PROTECTION IN GENERAL. HE IS AN INVENTOR OF HIGH-TECH SECURITY, BOTH IN TECHNOLOGY, ONLINE AND CODES. I MYSELF LIKE TO KEEP AN EYE ON EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE AND MAKE SURE IT AND OUR LIVES RUN AS SMOOTHLY AS POSSIBLE."

"WOWIE...!" You murmured and by Blacks smug look, your eye lights had probably turned into stars. Not that you cared. Nodding in satisfaction, Black returned to his spot against the wall happy with your reaction.

"so, i guess those are the introductions sorted... ill show you to your rooms in a bit. we will need to get you citizenship, but i'm sure mutt get on top of that soon." the mentioned skeleton nods his head,

"it shouldn't be too hard to make it look like stretch and blue had two more brother, plus, lots of monsters are coming up from the underground all the time." Mutt shrugged casually, giving sans a thumbs up.

"perfect. and once thats sorted, orange, if you want to, you can find a job," Sans shrugged, "but thats only if you want something to do, we are rather well off money wise, but personally id want to have my own job and cash so that i could buy anything that i would want and not rely on others." he shrugs.

Orange tilts his head and nods. "k, ill keep that in mind." he then looks at you before looking back up at sans. "and, before its mentioned, id rather not send my little bro off to _public_ school... ive been home-schooling him for _quite_ some time now, with only the weekly visit to the school in 'new home' and it would feel weird if i wasn't doing it anymore. so id probably only get a part time job."

"right... thats fine. the humans have lots of kids that get home-schooled. i'm sure it wont be too hard to get sorted. ill ring up tori and see what she says, perhaps she could even help with it. you could visit her weekly and it could be the equivalent of that weekly visit to new home i guess..." sans offered, to which your brother nodded his agreement to.

"great, now thats sorted, lets go show you to your rooms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skele'boys have obviously been on the surface a while and have everything in place in their 'little' family. now throw in a babybones and everyone will want to help tutor him and keep an eye on him. Just watch Black be all MotherHen with Sky and make sure he's got all the best things... and Blue making sure he eats healthy along side Papyrus and Edge, while Orange + Stretch are the laid back brothers and Sans the strange punny 'uncle' / protective brother who doesn't hover as much as Orange and Stretch.  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).
> 
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)


	6. Sunsets don't mean the end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again in a strange new universe, with only your brother for company. But not all ends are bad, sometimes things need to finish, for the other things to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter! I started with one idea but it wrote out differently! ill probably use that original idea in the next chapter lol. hope this is okay :)  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

Like promised, Sans took you and your brother up to see the bedrooms on the second floor.

The two rooms were rather void of decorations, obviously spare guest rooms that no one was using. The one you picked out was already painted a soft blue and Orange picked the bedroom across the hallway, which was painted cream. Sans promised that you would be able to decorate the rooms to your taste and Blue also promised that he would help you decorate it when the time came to doing so.

You knew exactly how you wanted your room to look.

A 'blackboard paint' wall so you could doodle on the wall itself. Glow in the dark star's like the ones Pappy had found for you in the underground, and a space mural on the other short wall opposite the blackboard one. The rest of the walls, you wanted them to be a blending of different shades of blue, (an Ombré) from dark blue all the way to sky blue and back again, with the mural and the blackboard wall being the starting black colour. Quite similar to your scarf if you were honest.

Sans left to go back downstairs, leaving you to rambled your ideas to Blue. These rambles reminded your brother of the bags that he had grabbed with him and took them out of his inventory. Squeaking in excitement, you take your's, causing your brother to chuckle and climb onto the bed, while you see what Orange had grabbed for you.

When you see the stuffed rocket ship, you gasp and pull it out, showing it to Blue.

"YOU LIKE SPACESHIPS AS WELL?!" he cheered with glee.

You nod happily, Telling him about your bed and how you adored the stars, before proceeding to pull out all your action figures, a few sketchbooks, your chalks, your favourite books which included the book on puzzles and your clothes. You were quite surprised to find at the bottom of the bag, a handful of your glow-in-the-dark stars.

Overcome with emotion, you almost tackle your older brother. "THANK YOU PAPPY!"

He looks down at you with fondness, rubbing your skull. "i couldn't just leave the stars behind, you loved them."

A knock on the door cuts off any more replies before it opened and Papyrus peered into the room.

"HELLO NEW FRIENDS! I AM HERE TO REMIND BLUE ABOUT DINNER, WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING IT WHEN YOU ARRIVED. BLUE IF YOU COULD GET YOUR BROTHER, HE SEEMS TO HAVE WANDERED OFF SOMEWHERE AGAIN. WHEN YOU FIND HIM, PLEASE COME JOIN EDGE AND I IN THE KITCHEN, WE WOULD APPRECIATE THE EXTRA HELP. AS FOR YOU TWO, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK DOWN, THE FOOD SHALL BE PLATED SOON, BUT YOU CAN WAIT IN THE LIVINGROOM." 

Blue sighs at the news of his brother disappearing to somewhere in the house and left to go find him. You and your brother, on the other hand, decided to follow Papyrus downstairs, before settling back in the living room, where Red, Sans and Mutt were lounging, lazily waiting for food to be read.

"HELLO OTHER ME'S! OTHER BROTHER!" You greet as you walk over to the couch, looking at the tv. "ARE YOU WATCHING ANYTHING INTERESTING?"

"nah, its just background noise at the moment, tho they did promise a show about space later in the evening." Mutt drawled lazily, his eyes moving to look at you. To you, it was a little weird being around the skeleton that looked so much like your brother, but much more... _edgier_... which in reality made you want to get to know him even more.

So ignoring the looks of the others and your brother's glare, who was sitting in the same armchair as last time, on the other side of the couch, you walk over to Mutt's armchair and clamber up onto the arm. You wobble almost falling off, forcing mutt into having to give you his attention and steady you.

"SO! YOU'RE PAPPY'S MORE EDGIER VERSION THEN?"

Mutt stairs at you for a moment before chuckling. "I guess I am yeah?" 

The rest of the skeletons had now lost interest with the television, wondering where you were going with this.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE OLDER THEN BLACK?"

"heh, nope, believe it or not, im actually the little brother."

"WOWIE! REALLY?! IM THE LITTLE BROTHER AS WELL!" You bounce in your spot, causing Mutt to casually wrap a hand around your leg so that you didn't fall off.

"i can see that, so that means that your bro was the oldest, must be as cool as mine huh." 

"YEAH! PAPS- UM ORANGE IS THE COOLEST BIG BROTHER EVER! AND BETTER YET I NOW HAVE SO MANY NEW BROTHERS!! OH! DO YOU THINK I COULD CALL MY OTHER SELVES BROTHERS AS WELL??" You peer at him in interest.

"don't see why not... they may be alternative versions of you, but they're not you, now are they."

"NO, I GUESS NOT... BUT THAT MEANS MORE BROTHERS!" you cheer.

* * *

You end up chatting with Mutt and the others that were in the living room until Edge walks in and orders the other Sansi to help set the table. You also think Orange might have gotten a little bit jealous with you giving Mutt all your attention and used that opportunity to scoop you into his arms to carry you to the dining room, where two new chairs had been added to the table.

Once sat in your seat, you couldn't help but pout when you found your chin only just reaching the edge of the table. it was hard being short. Luckily Blackberry was 5 steps ahead of everyone else and had something ready just for this situation. A rather nice seat cushion that also boosted your hight.

"THANK YOU BLACK! NOW I CAN SEE THE TABLE! MWEH HEH HEH!" you grin, wiggling a little bit as you wait for everyone to sit down.

Soon the table was set and everyone was sat down. Sans at the head with his brother on the other end, Edge and Red sat facing each other next to Sans, Stretch sat between Red and his brother with You and Orange opposite them. 

Papyrus stood up again and took your plate and started to fill it up with spaghetti only to have a taco placed on it when he set it back down. He proceeded to serve everyone else.

"its looking good bro, it probably tastes as good as it looks." Sans praised causing Papyrus to straighten proudly.

"BUT OF COURSE BROTHER, ITS CREATED BY YOURS TRULY, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THE TERRIFIC EDGE."

"PAPYRUS?" you ask as you twirl some spaghetti onto a fork. "WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI? I ONLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE OATS FOR BREAKFAST OH AND SANDWICHES AND BROTHER KEEPS SAYING THAT COOKING TOO DANGEROUS FOR ME. AND AS MUCH AS I LOVE MAMA MUFFET'S COOKING, IT WOULD BE NICE TO KNOW HOW TO DO SO MYSELF."

At this declaration, all the cooks in the house were giving you their full attention, _especially_ Edge, who was looking quite outraged. "NO ONE HAS TAUGHT YOU? I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THAT! WE WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU. MYSELF, PAPYRUS, BLACK AND BLUEBERRY. BETWEEN THE FOUR OF US, WE HAVE PLENTY OF COOKING EXPERIENCE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK."

Clapping your hands together, you were over the moon. They were going to teach you how to cook properly! Perhaps if you ask them later, they might even continue on your training Junior Guard lessons that Alphys had started for you!

The chatter picked up as you all ate your dinner. Mostly it was them asking about you and your likes and dislikes. You told them about your Best Friend Asriel Dreemurr, about your secret cave and how you decorated it with him. How you would go to your hideaway and play with your treasures, or go out to collect more. You even told them about your playdates at the Queen's castle. She had come to love you almost as if you were her own. She loved having you over, feeding you her butterscotch and cinnamon pie... Though she did have the unfortunate love of puns... but at least that meant that pappy would come with you now and then.

Dinner finished and the sun had started to set. The monsters all filed outside to sit on the porch to watch the sun go down, non-alcoholic drinks in hand. 

For you and your brother tho, this was a sight that you had never seen before - although there was a nagging in the back of your mind that protested and that you had... you pushed it away quite easily, in favour of watching the colours change, sitting on your brother's lap.

It didn't take long before the sky grew dark and the stars come out. 

With the house being outside the city and more further into the woody lands around it, there was hardly any light pollution to stop you all from seeing practically all the stars. You stare up at them with hushed awe and you could bet 100g that your eye lights were bright and star-shaped.

It was beautiful!!

You sat there for a few hours, refusing to move, watching, studying each one. It was even better then you could have imagined... no wonder the elders said that the stones in the underground were a very weak representation of the stars - as beautiful as they were, they were a _VERY_ **_POOR_** imitation.

Suddenly your stargazing was interrupted as a yawn broke through your defences.

Orange stood up with you in his arms, completely ignoring your protests and demands for him to sit back down.

"bedtime for the baby-bones, I think you've stargazed enough for today. time to get washed and ready for bed."

"DONT WORRY SKY!" Blue smiled "WE CAN DO THIS ANOTHER DAY! AND SUNSET WATCHING IS ALMOST A DAILY RITUAL! WE TRY TO NEVER MISS IT."

Papyrus pats your skull as you try and fight your sleepy eyes from even showing a little bit of tiredness. "IF IT HELPS LITTLE BROTHER, IT IS LONG PAST MINE, BLUE'S, BLACKS AND EDGE'S BEDTIME AS WELL. WE TOO MUST BE GOING TO BED, SLEEP HELPS THE BONES BE STRONG, BUT NOT TOO MUCH! OTHERWISE, YOU JUST BECOME A LAZYBONES LIKE MY BROTHER." He mock sighs making you giggle.

"...OKAY... I GUESS I CAN GO TO BED AS WELL." 

* * *

Washed, teeth brushed and dressed for bed, Orange closed the book having finished the bedtime story that he read each night.

Sky was lying in his bed, the plush rocketship hugged tightly and already halfway to dreamland.

It was a strange situation the two of them found themselves in. But even though it was weird... it was safe. And that was exactly what Orange had been aiming for. Safe. Away from the Genocidal Human who was killing everyone...

Sighing he stood up and put the book away, before leaning down and kissing the top of his baby brother's head. "g'night bro."

"Night Night Pappy..." The baby-bones mumbled sleepily, making him smile.

Leaving the room, he left the door open a crack, before he went back down to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realised that im drawing short on Plot ideas for the future lol. I know that I want to do some slice of life, and have a few ideas of what they can do, Hiking, stargazing, fireworks, Beach, Christmas & new year, but im curious to see if you have any ideas, perhaps if I like some of them, I just might add it... or get inspiration from those ideas  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [And They Were Room'MATES'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


	7. Tales of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Tells his story to the ones that remember resets and Sky has a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5th Anniversary Undertale!! Have Another Chapter!!  
> Gosh! A big thank you to all who commented in the last chapter!! I've defo got my plot down (at least in bullet points) and I've figured out where to go from here! you have al been a BIG help!  
> \--------///--------  
> AAAA! IM OVER 1000 HITS THANK YOU!!  
> \--------///--------  
> Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

In the Living room, all the other Older Brothers were still there, A space documentary playing on the television.

Seeing him enter, Sans casually waved to him and then gestured to the armchair that he had been sitting in today.

"grab a seat orange, we were about to have a talk about stuff and get to know each other." with the appearance of alcohol on the table, and their brothers asleep, the newest Papyrus of the group could only guess that this talk would probably be heavy. And knowing his story, it definitely was.

Sighing, Orange sat down without protest.

He knew this would have come at some point and he wasn't surprised it was so soon.

"beer? whisky? honey?" Stretch offered, holding out one of his Honey bottles.

Taking it with a soft murmur of thanks, he unscrewed the top and spiked it with whisky, before closing it and shaking the bottle.

"that bad huh?" Red grimaced as he took a swig of his mustard, which was also spiked.

"you have no idea." He sighed and took a sip, relaxing back into the seat he had occupied all evening. "go on then, I know you lot are _buzzing_ with questions."

Snickering, Sans took a swig of his ketchup, also spiked - ~~no one tell papyrus~~ \- and relaxed in his seat like everyone else had done.

"i have to ask, but with those bags in your inventory, you looked quite ready... almost as if you were actually planning to go somewhere." he wasn't judging but he was wanting to know why he had packed bags for him and his brother.

Rubbing a hand over his face, it took Orange a moment before he could say anything. Taking an even deeper breath he drop his hand back down and drinks some more honey. "you're right. i was packed, ready to get us out of there... i was trying to get us out of the underground." he paused collecting his thoughts.

"i was trying to get sans... _sky_ away from _the human_. i just couldn't sit back and watch it happen _again_..." now he started, he couldn't stop, it was a waterfall of words and all he could see was the memory of him trying to save his brother.

"i couldn't watch as the human slaughtered everyone and kill him... not again. i needed to do _something_. and then sky went off script and that made me realise... I didn't need to go by a script, i make my own path. there was **_never_** a script, the only reason there was, was so that the human didnt know _we_ **_knew_** " Orange looks up at everyone, their expressions blank as they realised what he was talking about.

"sky told me he was scared of the human... that the human, made him feel _weird_... though he still wanted to make friends with them and make them feel better..." a harsh laugh leaves his teeth "don't get me wrong, he's the coolest brother ever, but it's so **_fucking_** frustrating when he goes against what i say. not that i gave him a chance to do so this time. grabbed him after the puzzles. he had been getting ready for the 'battle'. i took him to the lab, got our stuff ready and then came back to try and activate the machine.... that must have been when you did as well, cause i thought it was broken till it surprised me and knocked us out..."

He doesn't care what they thought about his actions, as he knocks back his 'drink'.

Everyone one would have been dead anyway, no one would survive that reset... it was better for him to just get them both out while he could.

"wow... " Stretch mutters. "im glad you managed to actually get out man." the twin nods in thanks and slumps, relaxing, not having realised that he had tensed right up.

"our stories are almost boring compared to that... i was messing with the machine, yeah, but Boss had broken down the door before we came here..."

"was at the lab with undyne..." Stretch shrugs. "the machine never left the lab."

Mutt shrugged. "i was with my bro in the dump. wasn't even anywhere near it... i think. it could have been in the dump, undyne could have thrown it out for all we know."

"welp, now that we have that over, shall we watch that show about the stars?" Sans grins and turns up the volume a little bit, allowing them all to mindlessly relax and forget about their pasts and worries.

* * *

Your sockets shoot open in panic, to show sky blue eye lights. A nightmare.

You couldn't recall what had spooked you so much, but tears were already gathering and you could hear your bones rattling as you try to suppress the sobs cause from the terror that the nightmare caused. Curling on your side, you grip your stuffed rocket ship tightly.

Squeezing your eyes shut again, you tried to stop the shaking. you didn't need to go and find Papyrus. You _weren't_ a baby bones, you didn't need to go find him- you didn't- a soft sob left your teeth and you curled up even tighter, the fear refusing to settle as it mixed with homesickness. 

You missed your best friend and your adopted mother. You missed everyone, even that annoyingly affectionate dog.

Not being able to keep lying here, you hadn't realised that you had clambered out of bed and crossed the room, till your hand was wrapped around the door handle. Opening it, you fast walk to your brother's bedroom, opening the door, only to make your way to the stairs when you see that it was obvious that he wasn't there.

You heard the soft voices of _your_ Brother and the other lazy'er brothers and bee-lined to the living room, your vision blurry as the tears fill your sockets once again.

"Sa- Sky?" Orange asks in worry when he sees you hovering in the doorway, causing you to run over to him and climb onto his lap wrapping your arms around him.

"hey- hey buddy, what's wrong?" he wraps his arms around your shaking body, his face, and probably everyone else in the room, showing their worry. They never like seeing their little brothers cry.

You try to hide your face against his chest, not wanting to worry him, even though you know that this would still happen.

”hey sky, come on.” He strokes the top of your skull and nuzzles it. “I thought you were asleep.”

”N-n-nightmare...” you finally stutter out looking up at him, tears still clinging to your cheekbones and eye sockets.

”shoot bud.” He sighs and hugs you tightly. “im gonna take him back up to bed. see you all in the morning.”

You both get a chorus of ‘night’s as Orange carries you back up the stairs to your bedroom, rocking you gently as he did so. This was nice and you find yourself dozing slightly, but the memory of the emotions that the nightmare gave you kept you from fully falling asleep.

”still awake bud? darn, must have been one hell of a nightmare, usually, that knocks you flat out.” You hear him sigh, before he sets you into bed, before climbing in as well, hugging you once again.

”do you remember what it was? wanna talk about it.” 

”Can’t ‘member...” you mumble nuzzling closer. “But... I miss mama, Pappy... and Azzie... ‘m not gonna see them ‘gain... am I?” Tears once again start to gather in your sockets. He was just a crybaby. Definitely a baby bones.

”I... I don’t know Sans...” he sighs “I’m sorry.” 

He just holds you close as you find yourself sobbing once again, shushing you softly, before gently humming the very song he would use as your lullaby until you were finally asleep once more. He didn’t move from the bed till you woke up the next morning.

* * *

And it was a good thing he did, because the next day, you awoke, feeling grumpy. You had a headache and you really didn't want to get out of bed, clinging to your brother's hoody.

Orange took one look at you, gathered you into his arms and carried you into the kitchen to have breakfast. He came to the conclusion, whether it was the new universe or from you crying so much last night, it was obvious that you had the equivalent of a ‘24 hour bug’. You blamed the new universe. 

Picking at your pancakes, you couldn't even care that you were behaving even more like a baby bones.   
You had an excuse... you actually were a baby bones. The stripes prooved it.

Sighing you lay your head on the table, closing your eyes.

Last night had been horrible. and you still couldn't remember what the nightmare was.  
But something in the back of your mind told you that it had something to do with the weird human that you met in your underground.

Why did Pappy decide now, of all times, to try and get out the underground... and even if that machine he was fiddling with, in that secret room under the house, was broken, it was still obvious what your brother had tried to do.

You wince as your head pulsed with pain as you see-

~~_a knife glinting in the magical 'daylight' -_ ~~

~~_a fuzzy image of the same human covered in a powder-_ ~~

_was that snow...?_

You shake your head and rub your eyesocket hoping to stop the pain, only to jump as Papyrus placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"LITTLE BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS YOUR HEAD HURTING AGAIN... OH DEAR, HERE HAVE THIS." 

The gentle giant that was his brother's more energetic alternative, placed a monster candy into his hand, encouraging him to eat it.

You shove it into your mouth and sigh as the pain started to seep away almost instantly. 

"BETTER? GOOD, NOW, HOW ABOUT YOU FINISH OF YOUR BREAKFAST AND GO AND RELAX ON THE COUCH. MY BROTHER HAS RECORDED THAT SPACE DOCUMENTARY FOR YOU AND BLUE. BLUE MENTIONED THAT HE SHALL BE WATCHING IT IN A LITTLE BIT." Papyrus commented, before patting your head gently and going to wash the dishes.

Feeling much better than before, you practically scoff the rest of your pancakes, put the plate in the sink and went to sit on the couch, where Stretch and Blue were sitting, waiting for him.

"AH! LITTLE ME! COME! I HAVE A VERY SOFT BLANKET READY FOR YOU, SO THAT YOU CAN BE COMFORTABLE WHILE WE WATCH THE SHOW ABOUT THE STARS!" Blue's own eyes had turned into stars as he jumps off the couch and wraps you in the super-soft blanket, carrying you back over to the couch so you now sat between the brothers.

"heh, now both of your eyes are like stars." Stretch comments when you turn to grin at him. "the star sans'" he jokes.

Giggling slightly, you shake your head in amusement and turn to watch the show. They were talking about the solar system and the planets, galaxies and stars. You zoned out as you watched the show, really getting into it, soaking up each and everything that you could.

Yet near the end of the show you found your eyes slipping close, feeling tired. It must have been your magic's way of trying to get back to normal. Sleep did make your HP rise. Yet you were stubborn, you wanted to watch it till the end.

Suddenly you were picked up, causing your eyes to shoot open and cry out slightly in surprise- Only to find that your brother had taken your place and you were now lying across his lap, your head on Stretch's leg and feet on Blue's lap. Making a curiously sleepy sound, you look up at your brother and his 'twin', both of them just smiling down at you.

"hey bud, you're looking a little tired, hows about you take a nap, yeah?" Orange said softly.

A 'little tired' was a total understatement, you could hardly keep your eyes open.

"you'll probably feel better when you wake up." Stretch added on as he started to stroke your skull like Pappy would do when you couldn't sleep...

Blinking as you found yourself drifting off, you couldn't help but smile. Your little family was now twice as big... no... 5 times bigger then it was... and that was a nice feeling. The future would show how well everyone would be as a family, but you believed in them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also its back to work for me, so I've only got the afternoons to write~  
> But that shouldn't add too much wait time between chapters... hopefully. ^-^'  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> My art for this fic - [The Swap Brothers - Sky and Orange](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul/art/Sky-and-Orange-Underswap-853634391)  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [And They Were Room'MATES'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


	8. School work boring...? let's make it fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is working on his school work and finds it boring... to the point that his brain isn't letting him concentrate properly.... the Skele-bros decided to help by making it fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for me XD Writer's block sucks.  
> Added the fact that its Flufftober (and work)...  
> I've not had the time to write ;-;  
> \--------///--------  
> Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

"PAPPPYYYY... IM BOOORED..."

You groaned as you drop your head onto the book you were 'trying' to read, frustrated with the fact that you couldn't concentrate.

You were currently in the middle of 'literature class' with your brother sitting in the armchair that he had dubbed as his, while you lay on your front on the ground.

"come on bro. just finish the chapter. that all you have to do today, promise." Your brother snickers, nudging you gently with his foot.

You sigh dramatically and turn your head so you can see the words from the corner of your eye, ignoring Orange's snickering.

"is this how you're planning on doing all your classes today?" you brother's voice called, Your head lifted in confusion when you realised that it came from the other side of the room. Oh! It was Stretch. huh. That was interesting, You couldn't tell them apart.... that was also frustrating at the same time, you hoped they didn't end up trying to confuse you by swapping clothes.

"nah, that won't do," He pulls out his phone and types something out, which makes your own phone ping. it was the group chat.   
"looks like we need to get the cavalry to come in and help.

* * *

{Group Chat - The Closet}

[ThatsaStretch] _sky's doing school work._

[ThatsaStretch] _but he's are bored and can't seem to concentrate_

[ThatsaStretch] _blue, remember how you would help me? you and the others should make it fun._

[BlueBerry] _GASP! WE CAN'T HAVE THAT! LEARNING SHOULD ALWAYS BE FUN!_

[OriginalPaprika] I SHALL HELP WITH HISTORY! ACTING OUT EVENTS IS ALWAYS FUN!

[OnTheEdge] **DONT JUST USE FIGURES, YOU DIMWIT. THE BABY BONES NEEDS TO REMEMBER IT** **PROPERLY**.

[OnTheEdge] **HE HIMSELF NEEDS TO ACT IT OUT! SO I SHALL TAKE YOU WITH THIS TASK.**

[BlackasNight] **_SEEING AS NO ONE WILL TAKE IT, MUTT AND I SHALL TAKE MATH._**

[WoofWoof] **_sure thing m'lord._**

[sansationalsnas] guess ill take on science.

[bigred] **ill help ya, can't be bothered to do anything else.**

[BlueBerry] _GUESS THATS ALL OF THE CLASSES...._

[BlueBerry] _GASP!!_

[OnTheEdge] **STOP SAYING _GASP_!!!**

[BlueBerry] _WE FORGOT PE!_

[BlueBerry] _WE CAN NOT FORGET PHYSICAL EDUCATION!_

[BlueBerry] _SO I SHALL TAKE THAT ONE!_

[OnTheEdge] **.... IF YOU MUST. IT'S NOT LIKE WE WON'T BE TAKING HIM THROUGH SOME MOVES DURING OUR CLASS ANYWAYS.**

* * *

"and there we have it." stretch smirked, noticing how you were almost vibrating in excitement, stars in your eyes.

Orange sighed rolling his eyes. "ugh. okay. bookmark in, you'll be finishing off that chapter and the next tomorrow."

" _WHAT_? EXTRA READING? UGH..." You whine but do as you told. Sticking the bookmark into your book, you get up, wondering who would arrive for your next class.

Only to be scooped up into the arms of a taller skeleton, who laughed as he carried you outside.

"NYEH HEHEHEHE! TIME TO LEARN ABOUT HISTORY AND DIFFERENT THINGS!"

You were set on your feet in the middle of the back yard.

Edge, who had not been too far behind, stomped over with some things in his arms, his usual glare on his face.

**"TODAY I HAVE DECIDED TO TEACH YOU MONSTER HISTORY. AND TO DO SO, I HAVE BROUGHT SOME BOOKS TO READ FROM THEM AND THEN WE SHALL PICK A SCENE AND ACT IT OUT. THIS WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE ENJOYABLE TO JUST MINDLESSLY READING AND YOU WILL REMEMBER IT."**

And enjoyable it was. You read out about the Human / Monster war, about how the humans had practically backstabbed the monsters at a treaty meeting and that meeting, after the royal family had escaped (though the current kind did not survive and the prince had to take the crown) turned into a fight, that lasted months the monsters surrendering and herded into the mountain, the mages locking them away for centuries.

You were mystified at the way both Edge and Papyrus read what would have been at one point a dry history chapter, yet your attention never left them, practically begging for them to tell you what happened next, to the point that there was almost no time to act out the chosen scene.

That scene had been the killing of the monster king by the human assassin, Edge using this moment to teach you a thing or two about stealth, the basics of fighting and defence.

And when Red and Sans came out to take over for Science, you almost didn't want to stop the history lesson.

"com' on kiddo, you still have tomorrow and every oth'a day after this one to learn more about history." Sans chuckled.

It was amusing to see the change from you not even wanting to read a simple book, to not actually wanting the class to end.

* * *

The two sansi led you down into the basement, only to stop you before you could jump off the last step.

**"now i have ta be frank with ya kid, this ain't a playground. this is a real dangerous place we've got 'ere so you will follow every instruction me and vanilla give ya. understood?"**

Red had the most serious expression you had ever seen on his face, and so far you knew that red was quite the joker and he wasn't one for much seriousness... more like anger and tomfoolery, a word that you heard Edge use one too many times when talking to his brother.

You nod your head quickly and have to resist saluting him. "YES! OKAY! I WILL!" You beam at him, showing off your gap-tooth smile, making the elder two skeletons chuckle.

"right then, _science_....."

And with that, the three of you started what you would dub, one of THE most interesting science lessons that you had EVER had in your entire life... because even with Undyne, those lessons didn't really consist of much science, but more about anime.... ugh.

But with Sans and Red... wow. You learnt things that you are _sure_ you wouldn't learn till you would have been older. 

Today they had started you off with mechanics, teaching you all the do's and don't and then setting you up to make your own simple circuit to make a light bulb switch on, connecting a battery pack, a switch and a bulb.

Red even confessed that you could have just made a paper graphite circuit, but that would have not been as fun as this. They even allowed you to do all the work with the soldering iron - even tho they both kept a close eye on you at all times so you could never hurt yourself.

At the end of the lesson, Red scooped you up and put you on his shoulders, carrying you up the stairs back into the living room, before doing to the dining room where people were gathered ready for lunch.

Orange chuckled, plucking you up into his arms, ignoring reds slight grumbling.

"so i guess you're having fun with your lessons?" he grins, yet you could see the anxiety in his eye lights. You knew your brother too well.

"I AM! BUT NON SHALL BE ABLE TO TEACH ME LITERATURE LIKE YOU HAVE PAPPY. YOU'RE READING IS THE BEST! AND I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYONE BUT YOU TEACH ME!" You grin, and his shoulders relax a touch, his smile widening - success.

* * *

After lunch - which consisted of Papyrus's Spaghetti, you found yourself whisked away into the living room.  
You sat on the floor, on a cushion, at the coffee table as Black and Mutt taught you math, in a rather unique way... using money - monster gold.

It was a little less fun than the others, but what did motivate you was the promise of getting to keep one coin with every right answer he got.

The more he answered right, the more coins he would get at the end of the lesson.  
Yet also only with the promise to half what he erns and to put that half into a piggy bank, saving it for a full year - that was your challenge.

Bye the end of the lesson, you found yourself with 46 gold coins, leaving you to put 23 into your savings and 23 to spend when you wanted.  
Yet, you didn't feel like spending it just yet, so you go to your room and dig up a little cloth bag that you once found in the spare room when you and your brother lived in Hotland. It was embroidered with the royal crest and 3 letters W.D.G. Grinning, you put those coins into the bag, before putting it back into the bottom drawer of your night-stand.

* * *

The next and last lesson was what Blue had called PE or 'Physical education'. And even though it was a lesson that blue said he would do, you were not surprised to see, Black, Edge and Papyrus, show up along with Stretch. You couldn't help but grin in amusement as Blue starts to protest, claiming that this was HIS LESSON AND THAT THEY COULDNT JUST BUT IN!

This did nothing, as the other 3 energetic skeletons refused to leave... and Stretch was merely there to watch.

He starts with the warm-up. Teaching you simple stretches, telling that this is how the 4 of them would warm up before sparing.  
Your eyes light up into stars at this information and you can't help but beg them to continue Alphys' teachings.

Blue and the others were overjoyed to find out that you were on your way to becoming a junior royal guard.

"DO NOT FEAR LITTLE BROTHER! WE SHALL HELP AND CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING! MWEH HEH HEH! I HAVE BEEN TAUGHT BY ALPHYS FOR YEARS AND I KNOW ALL THE LESSONS! AND WITH THE HELP OF THE OTHERS, WE SHALL HELP YOU GO ABOVE AND BEYOND! YOU MIGHT EVEN DECIDE TO JOIN THE SURFACE GUARD IN THE FUTURE!"

You clap gleefully, overjoyed that your training would continue.

Blue continues the lesson, by seeing what Alphys had already taught you, taking you through light workouts and a small spar.

By the end, all the skeletons were somewhat amazed at where you currently were with your skill, but all of them most definitely saw your potential.

Yes... It looks like your lessons from now on, would no longer be as boring as they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also its back to work for me, so I've only got the afternoons to write~  
> But that shouldn't add too much wait time between chapters... hopefully. ^-^'  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [And They Were Room'MATES'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002) \+ [Errors (Spiteful) Holiday.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759740/chapters/65280760)


End file.
